1. Field
The present application relates to an additive injecting apparatus and a laundry treatment machine including the additive injection apparatus.
2. Background
Generally, an additive injecting apparatus is an apparatus that injects an additive to a solvent. For example, solvents such as water, alcohol, benzene, acetone, and ether are used in laundry treatment machines such as washing machines, drying machine, washing & drying machines, and refreshers which perform washing, rinsing, drying, and refreshing cycles on laundry such as clothing and bedding. Recently, laundry treatment machines with an additional function of spraying steam generated by heating a solvent are being widely used. Laundry can be treated according to the characteristics of the additives by injecting a certain additive to the solvents. Additives can be provided in a form of water-soluble or oil-soluble liquid or powder according to the characteristics of the solvents.
Examples of additives include additives for washing such as detergent, fabric softener, and bleach, anti-scale agent for preventing scale from being generated on a flow path of a solvent, air freshener, anti-rust additive, oxidizing/reducing agent for maintaining an appropriate level of PH, sterilizer, and dispersing agent.
These additives can be injected at a time, but needs to be uniformly injected little by little in accordance with their purpose. For example, since the anti-scale agent needs to continuously act on the movement path of the solvent, it is more important to inject the anti-scale agent little by little than inject a large amount of anti-scale agent at a time.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.